It's Sammy
by Scribble2Much
Summary: Sam didn't realise how much the nickname meant to him, until Dean stopped using it. Set in Season 7, after 7:14 PPMM.


**It's Sammy **

**Summary: **Sam didn't realise how much the nickname meant to him until Dean stopped using it. Set in Season 7, after 7:14 PPMM.

**A/N: **Has anyone else noticed something special about Season 7?

* * *

><p>"Can I tell you something Dean?"<p>

"Can I stop you?"

"Shut up."

"Hey you asked the question, sorry if you don't like the answer."

"I'm serious."

"So am I."

"_Dean._"

"O.K, Sammy, go ahead, tell me."

"See, that's it right there."

"That's what?"

"You called me Sammy."

"So? I've been calling you Sammy all your life."

"No, you've called me Sammy _most_ of my life."

"Most?"

"Yeah. Somewhere between your trip downstairs, the apocalypse that wasn't, and my not so triumphant return from the pit I became Sam."

"Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"To be Sam?"

"Yeah. When you came back from Stanford every time I called you "Sammy" all I could hear was "it's Sam!".

"That's what I thought I wanted. But then I realised that I wanted to be Sam to everyone but you."

"Yeah well to me you're a pain in the butt first and foremost and I really don't see what the big deal is with what I call you."

"I wanted everyone to see me as Sam because I wanted to be my own person."

"You know I never understood why you had to make such an issue of it. You've always been independent."

"I don't think butting heads with Dad is the same thing as being independent."

"I guess I'll defer to the Stanford student on definitions."

"Dean, can we be serious for a minute?"

"O.K."

"When I went to college it was a time to start over and I wanted to define myself as someone besides "Little Sammy", John Winchester's son."

"Or Dean Winchester's little brother."

"Touché."

"If the shoe fits..."

"_Dean_."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"After four years away, I think I succeed in establishing myself as Sam; that is, to everyone except you."

"Yeah, well I can be a pain in the butt too."

"I'm not disputing that fact, but I think it was also your way of saying that I'd always be your little brother."

"Maybe you're reading a little too much into it."

"No. I know you Dean, better than you realise. And when you stopped calling me Sammy I felt like you were saying I wasn't your little brother anymore, I'd become someone else."

"Maybe I was acknowledging that you'd finally grown up."

"No, I think you were acknowledging that things had changed between us. And ... maybe you thought that I didn't need you any more."

"Hey, this is getting a little too heavy. I mean dude ... _seriously_."

"You know what, forget I brought it up."

"Hey ... come on."

"I said forget it."

"Look, I'm sorry Sammy, O.K?"

"See? That's it, right there."

"What?"

"No one says my name that way, only you."

"O.K look, I'm not gonna let you drag me, head first, into a chick flick moment, so I'm gonna say this and then we're done. I was a lot of things before I went downstairs, but the most important one was a big brother. But when I came back, everything was so different; I wasn't sure who I was to you anymore. It was even worse when you got out of the cage and left your soul behind."

"You know something Dean; so many times when you called me Sam, all I wanted to say was "it's Sammy". All I wanted to know was that I was still your little brother."

"Well, I'll tell you this: I still wanna wring Cas' neck for breaking down the wall, but since it happened it's like I've become a big brother again. I mean, I hate what you're going through but at least I get to help you get through it."

"And I want you know how much that means to me. I want you to know how grateful I am that you've been there."

"O.K. great. So can we end this therapy session now?"

"It's done."

"Thank you. Gosh dude, do you have to turn everything into psycho-analytical melodrama? I mean, what's in a name?"

"When it comes to you and me Dean, **a lot**."

"Well if I didn't know that before Sammy, I know it now."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **One of the things I'm enjoying most about Season 7 is hearing Dean call his little brother "Sammy" again. This fic is for everyone who's loving it too.


End file.
